Out Of Our System
by mytruecolors
Summary: Emma and Will are forced to "get it out of their system" by Terri and Ken, only it goes a little further than just a simple kiss.


This is _extremely_ adult content.  
There's worse on this site though, so I'm posting it. Who knows? If it's liked, maybe I'll make more.  
Enjoy, and to all you readers I also love reviews ;)

I **don't** own Glee, or the mischievous little cuties I'm writing about.

* * *

"We just…need to get it out of our system." Emma said sheepishly, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Will gazed into her eyes, and nothing else could be heard other than the sounds of their breathing.  
"Yes, just…get it out of our system."  
They both recalled back to when Ken and Terri had held an intervention, announcing that either their flirt should become history or their relationships would. Ken informed her that the wedding would be off, and Terri informed him that she would miscarry if he put too much stress on her.  
Emma and Will had agreed to spend one night together, just to get all their feelings out of the way. Only then could they truly be happy – at least, that's what their spouses believed. Truthfully, they both believed it too. _'It's just a simple flirt,_' They both agreed. _'We can get over this, easy. Even with a simple kiss.'_  
Will, almost hesitantly, leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Emma's lips. They held it for a few seconds, and then the two of them pulled away to look at each other.  
"Anything?" He asked, and she slowly shook her head.  
"Me neither." Will said, though his body completely denied his words. The obvious arousal in his baggy shorts hopefully wasn't visible, but he wanted to get out of there anyway_. _"Uh, well that's it I guess. I'll see you at school on Monday." Quickly trying to rush out, an arm stopped him.  
"Wait," Emma began, and suddenly she had pulled him close to her again. She planted her lips on his and made it as passionate as possible, slowly letting her tongue invade his mouth. After a few minutes, she pulled away and saw his eyes were still closed. Opening her mouth to speak, his eyes opened and he started speaking instead.  
"I – uh, I may have felt something that time."  
"Me too." She paused, gulping. Goodness, her throat was dry with nerves. "Germs don't matter when I'm around you, Will."  
A pause of silence followed.  
"Emma, I think I love you."  
"Oh my God, I love you too." Soon they were kissing, more violently, as if they would never be in each other's presence again. His hands moved lower, cupping her ass as she moaned through his lips.  
"We'll just get it out of our system." Emma groaned, and Will responded by beginning to nibble on her bottom lip.  
"Whatever it takes." He said, and he started attempting to lead her to the bedroom.  
"No, Will." Her voice was suddenly leaving her lips, before she even had time to think. Grabbing his hand, they were soon in the kitchen and Emma was sitting on the counter. She leaned in, feeling like a vixen who wanted nothing more than this. "We can do it here; I've always wanted to get a little…" Emma's lips softly bit his earlobe, and he melted at her touch. "_Dirty."_ She finished seductively.  
Soon Will couldn't take it anymore, and he was unceremoniously ripping off her top before crashing his lips against hers in an instant. She giggled and ripped his off as well, pulling him closer. With one hand, he unclasped her bra and threw it across the room, not caring in the slightest. All that mattered was that sensation she was feeling course through her; bodies didn't lie.  
The kisses ended abruptly as he took his mouth of hers and moved lower, running his tongue through her cleavage and sending an everlasting chill through her spine. "Oh…" His lips soon wrapped around one of the erect buds, and she bucked into him in response. Will's tongue swirled and she couldn't help but wonder where the sounds she made were coming from.  
She began, though her hands were trembling, undoing his belt and attempted to pull down those annoying jeans of his for they were just _in the way._ Suddenly his teeth clamped lightly around her nipple and she could barely move her hands any longer.  
He pulled away and she let out a gasp of loss, and his hands went to pull down that _adorable_ skirt. Emma used that moment to pull down his pants, but he beat her to that as she was suddenly only in her panties.  
"Oh my…" Will let out a breath of disbelief when he saw all the lace, and she simply laughed and pulled him into another kiss.  
He seemed to get more aggressive after that, if at all possible, and the lace underwear was ripped off within a few seconds. Only the making out soon ended, as he pulled his mouth away to move lower. His large, masculine hands began slowly pulling her legs apart and she let out a squeak.  
"Don't move." He instructed, and followed his words by putting a finger to her lips as well. Emma could feel hot kisses on her inner thighs, and she felt a surge of wetness in between her legs. He obviously felt it too, for he laughed and moved a little further down her legs.  
"Do I turn you on, Em?" She didn't answer, and he proceeded to slowly run his wide tongue along _everything_.  
"Oh, _fuck._" Shivers began running through her, and he repeated his question.  
"Ms. Pillsbury, I asked you a question. Do I have to punish you? Because I will." Emma could feel sweat beading down her forehead, but she didn't even notice for soon his tongue was _inside_ her and she was unable to prevent the incredibly loud noises escaping her lips. His hot breath was on her for a while longer, and every now and then her head would bang roughly against the cabinet and he would look up in concern. "Well don't stop!"  
He began to suck on her clit, and she could feel herself getting closer to climax…when it all ended instantaneously.  
"What the …?!"  
"I'm not letting you get off _that_ easy." He said, leading kisses up from her naval to the sensitive pulse point on her neck. "You're going to have to_ beg_ for it."  
"I need you, Will."  
"You'll have to do better than that." Unable to take it anymore, Emma roughly ripped off his boxers and growled in frustration. "Better than –" His voice trailed off as she began running her fingers along his shaft, massaging his balls gently.  
"Em,"  
"Give it to me, William." She growled, pulled his chest against hers. Leaning forward, her legs dangled off the edge of the counter and proceeded to wrap around his lower half. He growled and put his hands on top of hers, letting himself guide into her ever-so slowly.  
"Ohhhh, _Will._" She said, sinking in pleasure.  
"Get ready." Emma braced herself, and soon he was sliding out of her just as slow. A few seconds passed, and then he was pounding into her so deep that it slightly hurt. Her legs wrapped around him tighter and she let herself slip down so he could be even _deeper_ inside of her. The familiar sensation of reaching orgasm started happening, and the overwhelming feeling took control. Will felt her muscles contracting as she shivered in his arms, coming as he thrust in and out of her. It wasn't enough, however, and he wanted her to _scream_ his name. His fingers made their way in between the two of them, and soon he was pressing and twisting her clit so that she couldn't help but pull him as tight as possible.  
"Fuck, fuck, _fuck, _Will! I never curse…" Her voice trailed off, and Will interrupted her as she grew silent.  
"Come for me again, Emma. You can do that, can't you?"  
His words and hot breath in her ear made her spine tingle, and soon Emma felt the same feeling build up again. The entire room smelled of sex and sweat, but she inhaled every bit of it she could. Climax controlled her body, only this time it was ten times as powerful and she couldn't help her voice or the sounds she was making.  
"Will, _Will_, oh my God, WILL." It all came out in yells, and soon became muffled as he came inside of her and sent both of them into a puddle of goop.  
"Emma, God, _Em._"  
He pulled out of her and she immediately fell on top of him, even the after-shocks sending her into pure bliss. Emma found herself in his arms, their sweat and slick bodies rubbing against each other.  
"I'm…glad…it's all out of our system." Will said breathlessly, gulping.  
"Actually…" Emma started, trying to get some energy back. "I think we'd have to try it again, the feeling isn't completely gone yet."  
"Oh, you little devil." He smirked, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
